


Amnesia

by liquorish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sovin, for writing early morning walks so perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dead Knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458127) by [Sovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovin/pseuds/Sovin). 



Amnesia

I.

The Color of Cold Concrete  
six long feet from the loose ends of your charms,  
thistles,   
nails,  
Under Dry  
and empty feet.  
I can feel the morning  
drain its inky glass,

Where friendship's beacon  
couldn't find me-  
when all else wilts

the city streets are in bloom.

How Quickly You Condemn!  
Well, at least, the voice I've assigned  
you is none too kind, bright light, a  
Lifetimes' worth of animosities that grow  
like fruit, like trees.

Not like thistles. I am away two weeks of mornings  
and the little, spiked sprouts are taller than me,  
and demanding, too.

 

II.

I only meant to save you  
whatever was left of my  
sealed emotions but  
it won't reheat

Like little black stones would, in your palm, five at least;  
More's a party, less is a foursome,  
but no fell gathering's ever   
lived up to it's name. I'll go on alone,   
from here, that is to   
say  
No one's coming.

This isn't even the   
middle yet it's  
beginning to get 

 

-light.


End file.
